


"Stop it." L x Reader

by ManipulatingLilShit



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Cussing, Cute, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipulatingLilShit/pseuds/ManipulatingLilShit
Summary: Reader is who likes to present themselves as tough and cold and even genuinely thinks they are. So when a certain detective makes them melt and soft, they are quite confused and angry.(L x gender neutral reader oneshot!)
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	"Stop it." L x Reader

**Warning** : _cussing_

***

_"What the fuck?"_

Y/N had been lounging on a couch lazily with their combat boots propped up on the dark mahogany coffee table lazily with the world's greatest detective sat perched on the couch parallel from theirs.

They had been staring into space letting their mind wander. But when they finally regained focus, their little companion across from them had caught their eye as he was eating cake happily while typing away on his keyboard as usual. And there was something that _wasn't_ usually there, or it is simply a rare sight.

A smile.

On the stoic detective L's face, was a small happy smile as he ate a strawberry from atop his piece of cake. From the amount of time, 2 weeks to be exact, since they had met the world's greatest detective for a bit of another extra hand for the Kira case, never once had they seen a genuine smile on him.

"I beg your pardon?" L inquired quizzically, momentarily pausing his relentless typing to spare a glance towards his companion, the small smile gone and hidden behind a stoic mask.

Y/N snapped out of their bewildered stare. Admittedly a bit disturbed at the display of humanity from the detective that could easily be mistaken from an android.

… it was rather cute.

_"Nothing!"_ They snapped at him rather harshly, eyebrows furrowing together.

They weren't angry at him. No. If anything, they were angry at themself. "Mind your own fucking business, Ryuzaki."

L allowed himself to look confused for a second as he looked up from his laptop once again. He observed the hothead across from him, seemingly trying to read them then promptly getting back to work like nothing interrupted him in the first place.

It was a few minutes before the atmosphere in the room became light and relaxed once more. The whole ordeal forgotten until-

"STOP THAT OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

L jumped and looked at Y/N with wide eyes before looking at them incredulously.

They were glaring daggers into him. Gaze so sharp that it rivalled his own piercing gaze.

It did nothing to help him understand the bizarre situation at hand.

"I-I'm afraid I do not follow?"

"You know damn well what the fuck you were doing, Mr. Detective." Y/N was fuming at this point, gritting out their words through their teeth.

Is this perhaps another test of sorts? Or maybe the fucker was just playing his mind games again. Whatever this was, they don't like it. Not one bit.

"...I do?" L muttered uncertainty almost to himself as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"You really don't?"

They looked at him for a moment, anger subsiding as they noted his little head tilt. All they saw was raw confusion on the detective's face as they studied his face for any signs of deception. They found none. "Well fuck me, nevermind then."

As they were about to go back to their own tasks, L typing away on his laptop and Y/N 'getting lost in thought', the small smile unconsciously crept up L's face from amusement at Y/N's antics.

"I FUCKING SWEAR-"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aaaand, that was my first oneshot ever. I hope it didn't make u wanna gouge out your eyeballs in the very least. Honestly I relate too much to Y/N but anyways, tell me what you think and maybe even give me some suggestions or ideas, that'll be cool! 
> 
> ~Valerie⭐


End file.
